


From the Beginning

by thunderfish



Category: Ten Count
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drama, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mysophobia, Phobias, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfish/pseuds/thunderfish
Summary: Bothered by Kurose's words and his own shortcomings, Shirotani decides to give it a try and seek treatment for his mysophobia, but when he visits a specialized clinic he has a big surprise...





	1. Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Fix-it fic. Canon re-imagined, light!version. Starts at their second meeting at the clinic and follows the initial gentle tone of the manga. The story will be different, but hopefully it will make sense and the characters will feel like themselves. Trying it to keep it T+. Writing for fun and to mend my heart. No concrete plan besides getting to the point where poker-face Kurose low-key teases a cute, flustered Shirotani.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirotani goes to the clinic and meets--can you guess who?

Standing outside the clinic, Shirotani reads the information board.  
'Shimada Psychosomatics. Psychiatry and Neurology. Open during the week in the morning from 10:00 to 12:00 and in the afternoon from 15:00 to 20:00...'  
He fiddles with the shirt's collar and swallows.  
This is it. He came here without much thought and now, looking at the unfamiliar professional-looking building, the whole situation suddenly feels too real. He's overwhelmed and apprehensive.  
  
(Finding a psychiatrist is quite the task...I'm such an idiot, I should've made an appointment beforehand.)  
  
He paces around, without knowing what to do.  
If there's something he doesn't want is to stay there and wait indefinitely on a public sofa. He could perfectly schedule an appointment by phone; it's a lot more convenient, too.  
  
(I don't have an appointment, so I'll just give up for today.)  
  
But as he turns around to leave, *screech!*, a bicycle stops in front of him.  
The man and Shirotani lock eyes.  
  
"Oh...?" Kurose utters mildly surprised, recognizing Shirotani.  
  
"Uh - the man from yesterday...?" Shirotani can't help but point at Kurose in disbelief.  
  
Kurose stares blankly at Shirotani's wide eyes for a second, two, three...before he turns his back and his attention to parking his bike.  
Shirotani snaps out of his stupor.  
  
"Um, thanks for what you did last time." he comments, observing Kurose's moving back.  
  
Well, this is an awkward situation, thinks Shirotani. Talk about someone you want to avoid...But, more importantly, why is he here? Could he have an appointment--  
As he is finishing that thought, Kurose rises to his feet - bike now properly locked - and addresses Shirotani.  
  
"Could it be you decided to seek treatment for your mysophobia?"  
  
Kurose's question is like a bucket of ice-cold water; Shirotani feels exposed and self-conscious.  
He steels himself, swallowing dry.  
  
"...Do you have an appointment here?" he asks, his voice tense despite his efforts to control his anxiety.  
  
Kurose glances at the information board on his right before answering.  
  
"No - I'm a counselor at this clinic."  
  
Shirotani stares at Kurose in pure shock while the other's face remains completely deadpan.  
  
(W-Whaaaaat?!) Shirotani screams internally.  
  
A flashback of their first meeting crosses Shirotani's mind.  
  
'It's no business to a stranger like you!'  
  
He feels mortified at his words now.  
  
"Ugh, as I thought, I'll just go home!" Shirotani confesses, dashing by Kurose.  
  
"Ah, wait!"  
  
Shirotani freezes and shudders as an arm blocks his way.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't touch you." Kurose reassures him immediately, withdrawing his arm and backing out of Shirotani's personal space.  
  
Shirotani's heart is racing, thumping violently on his chest and ears. It's hard to breathe...  
  
(Calm down...calm down...) Shirotani chants to himself like a mantra.  
  
Kurose observes Shirotani's doubled-over figure attentively with a pensive look.  
Time passes, and Shirotani's panting subsides.  
  
"...I'm sorry I inadvertently scared you."  
  
Shirotani lifts his gaze to Kurose, surprised. "..." Some bits of hair, here and there, stuck to his face.  
  
Kurose continues.  
  
"I know coming here to seek treament takes a lot of courage that is often underestimated. Would you like to talk with me for a bit?"  
  
Shirotani isn't sure about what that will entail, but he's taken aback by the kind offer.  
Kurose works at the clinic, not to mention he's the one who saved the life of his boss (and refused any kind of compensation)...It's a good opportunity.  
  
"If it's not inconvenient for you..."  
  
"Not at all. I'm free right now." Kurose assures Shirotani. "Shall we head to the clinic?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have an appointment though..."  
  
"That's all right. We can talk more privately in my office, and you can also have a look at the clinic."  
  
Kurose motions to Shirotani and they both start making their way to the clinic's entrance in a relaxed pace.  
  
"You never stepped inside, did you?" Kurose asks him.  
  
"No. It would look silly if I went there without an appointment." Shirotani confesses, a bit embarrassed.  
  
Kurose smiles to himself. "It can be a bit daunting, but the second step to seek treatment is to step inside the clinic and see for yourself, don't you think?"  
  
"I guess you're right." Shirotani gives a small smile. "What's the first step?"  
  
The sliding doors open and Shirotani follows after Kurose, who replies back to him.  
  
"Coming here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a rhetorical question at this point, isn't it. (see what I did there?)


	2. The Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirotani gets to know the clinic and talks with Kurose about therapy...with a request?

The clinic looks and smells clean; it's pleasantly quiet too.  
There are two long sofas and informational material, namely posters and pamphlets near the front desk, along with some magazines.  
Kurose approaches the front desk.  
  
"Good morning, Dr. Kurose. Here on your day off?" the friendly-looking receptionist greets.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Tanaka, I needed some things from my office. I'm with an acquaintance."  
  
Tanaka glances at Shirotani and smiles. "Very well."  
  
"Is the director around?"  
  
"No, I think she's out today."  
  
"Hm, thanks."  
  
Kurose returns to Shirotani's side and guides him to the hallway to the offices.  
  
"This is the reception. As you can see, this is a relatively small family clinic," Kurose comments.  
  
"...How long you've been working here?" Shirotani asks politely.  
  
"Almost 1 year. I'm doing an internship."  
  
They continue through the hallway, which turns left, Kurose leading the way.  
Shirotani reads the door-signs as they go until Kurose stops in front of a door. 'Kurose Riku'.  
Kurose slides the door and lets Shirotani go in first.  
  
"Give me a minute or two," Kurose says as he closes the door and goes to the desk. "Oh, I have wipes to clean the chair if you want. Shall I do it or do you prefer doing it yourself?"  
  
Shirotani hesitates then bows.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know today was your day off - I won't impose on you further. I'll make an appointment. I'm really grateful for all your help."  
  
(This guy...) Kurose thinks to himself. "Hey, you don't have to apologize - you're not imposing at all. Didn't I invite you?"  
  
Shirotani blinks. "Well, you did..."  
  
"So, you shouldn't have to worry about that, right? Besides, I was telling the truth when I said I had forgotten some documents."  
  
"...Thank you," Shirotani bows.  
  
Kurose hands him the wipes and Shirotani cleans the chair meticulously, self-conscious of what he was doing nevertheless, before sitting down.  
While Kurose is looking for the documents he needs, Shirotani looks around the room and notices the animal paintings on the wall, some crayons and toys, vibrant posters and the candy jar on the desk.  
  
"Sorry, I'm done," Kurose informs.  
  
"...Um, do you have kids?"  
  
Kurose blinks. "Sorry?"  
  
"In your office, I mean!" Shirotani hurries to clarify.  
  
"Oh, yes. Did the decoration give it away?" Kurose smiles softly.  
  
Shirotani smiles back. But the smile quickly fades and his eyes turn downcast.  
  
"By the way, I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday..." he apologizes, in a low voice.  
  
"No - I was the one who was out of line. I intentionally pried too much," Kurose replies.  
  
Shirotani looks at Kurose.  
  
"As a counselor, it's hard for me to ignore when I see someone who needs professional help," Kurose explains.  
  
"Is that why you said those things?"  
  
"Yes. I was surprised to find you outside the clinic today. My first thought was that you somehow found my personal info and had come on behalf of your boss to try to repay me again."  
  
"Oh, nothing like that! But do let us know if we can repay you in any way. Here's my card," Shirotani search in his suit and hands it to Kurose.  
  
"Oh, no need, I still have the other one. How is your boss?"  
  
"He'll be discharged in a few days."  
  
"That's the easy part, I suppose."  
  
"Yes..." Shirotani smiles sympathetically. His boss won't recover so soon.  
  
"How did you find this clinic?" Kurose asks.  
  
"I did a quick search online and this one was the closest to where I live."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Unfortunately, I realized too late I should've made an appointment beforehand."  
  
"That's all right. You can schedule it by phone or at the front desk."  
  
"I will," Shirotani nods.  
  
"What did you think of the clinic?"  
  
"It's nice and quiet. It has the cozy feeling of a small clinic."  
  
Kurose smiles. "Agreed. Now, regarding therapy, would you like to put me questions or shall I explain how it works?"  
  
"Please go ahead," Shirotani nods.  
  
"Very well. In your first sessions, you'll do some tests and talk with the therapist to access your mysophobia and check for other possible problems. After that, you'll start doing cognitive behavioral therapy. Hold on."  
  
Kurose open a drawer and takes out a book called 'Coping Cat'.  
  
"I follow the program in this manual to treat anxiety in my child patients; there's another version for teens," he elaborates. "They learn how to recognize and cope with it."  
  
"Do you have a lot of kids like that?"  
  
"With anxiety? Yes. I'm only working with kids. The director is supervising me; she thinks it's easier for children to approach me and vice-versa since I'm young."  
  
"That makes sense. I feel more comfortable around someone my age," Shirotani confesses.  
  
"I've had experience with mysophobia before. In fact, it was my masters's topic. You'll do exposure therapy gradually to reduce your phobic reaction and medication. Treatment is often successful."  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
"Do you have any questions?"  
  
Shirotani opens and closes his mouth until he finally says the words.  
  
"Do you think it's possible to have you as my therapist?"  
  
Kurose blinks, surprised. "Me? Well, I'm not sure...Why?"  
  
"It's just...I feel comfortable around you, Dr. Kurose. Maybe because you're younger than me?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"31."  
  
"Oh, you look younger," Kurose eyes Shirotani. "But, are you sure you'll feel comfortable with me as your counselor given our first impressions?"  
  
"Well, you've been kind enough to try to help me. That means a lot to me. After all, things ended up this way because of your words yesterday and your kindness today. To be honest, I was feeling very apprehensive when I was outside, but thanks to you I feel more positive about seeking treatment for my mysophobia. I used to think that there was no point, it's just how I am, but I'm tired of feeling like this." Feeling emotional, Shirotani pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath. "If there's a way, I want to get better."  
  
Kurose studies him intently.  
  
"...I understand. I'm going to have to check with the Director first," he says.  
  
"Should I still schedule an appointment?" Shirotani asks.  
  
"Yes. I'll let you know by the end of tomorrow. Is the phone on your business card yours?"  
  
"Yes, the company gave me."  
  
"I'll contact you. Do you want to save my number?"  
  
"Yes...Could you tell me?"  
  
Kurose does and Shirotani saves it as 'Dr. Kurose Riku'.  
  
"Do you have any other questions?" Kurose asks.  
  
"Um, I do but it's relative to the cost and documentation..." Shirotani replies.  
  
"You should ask the receptionist, now or when you schedule your appointment. You should talk with your insurance as well for a plan that covers part of the costs."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Do you want to take a candy before we leave?" Kurose motions to the jar.  
  
"No, thanks!" Shirotani laughs.  
  
They get up, Kurose opens and closes the door for Shirotani once more, and they make their way back to the reception.  
  
"Thanks for all your help," Shirotani bows.  
  
"Glad to help. I'll contact you tomorrow," Kurose bows his head in return.  
  
With that, Kurose watches Shirotani as he exits the clinic's automatic sliding doors.  
  
"A friend of yours?" Tanaka inquires from the front desk.  
  
Kurose looks at them. "...No...just an acquaintance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this rings true. I thought Kurose being on a professional internship after his masters made sense.


End file.
